Verbal Abuse
by ChibiSoulReader
Summary: Hetalia vs Naruto! Each character will face off 1 on 1  against another, How do they win the fights? Well, it's up to their friends if they can.   Bashing somewhat, Gameshow,  pure crack!  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Battle 1

Feliciano/N. Italy vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Contestant : Sakura, Romano, Hinata, and, Kiku

* * *

><p><em>On stage:<em>

Antonio: "Hola~ Amigos, welcome to "They can't be that bad!" on the show today we have four lovely contestitos starting with Kiku Honda and…*gasp* hi Lovi. *waves*" I didn't know you would be here!

_ Behind tables:_

Romano: "…You dumb Bastard, your still on the air."

Antonio: "Oh yeah, :D we have, Sakura haruno and Hinata hyuga from…the leaf village?…is that like Maple leaf…so…your Canadianos?

Sakura: "_What, is he retarded? "_No it's a ninja village in the land of fire. "

Antonio:" How do you live in a land of fire?"

Hinata:"….. Um…"

Kiku: "It's just a made up village in a manga that I, not korea- san, have made."

Sakura & Hinata:…. _Does this mean I'm not rea- _

Romano: *bangs on table* "Get on with it bastard!"

Antonio: "Okay Lovi~, there are our contestitos who will determine the winner. Can the two characters please come to the stage."

_On stage_:

Antonio: *reads from card* He will always and only top his brother Romano. He enjoys eating pasta pasta and more pasta, he should just be made of Pasta, he has the Iq and back bone of a cooked noodle, which causes his Germany F*ck buddie to take advantage of him, please welcome to the stage, Feliciano Vargas!

Feliciano : "Ve~ hi people" *waves to crowd*

Antonio: *get's other card* This young blonde haired man , is a color blind ninja… oh cool amigo, lo seinto I mean, He loves eating ramen and one day hopes to live out his over achieving dream of being the leader of his village burning in the fire, despite his angst friends and Gary stu-ish appearance. Please welcome to the stage Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto: The land of fire! The LAND OF FIRE! *fist pump* "dattebayo! I'm gonna win!"

Antonio: lo seinto tomato smudge there amigo. Anyways take it away voice in the sky!

Man voice: In today's show the four lucky contestants will represent their chosen character by beating each other in a battle of, Appreciative WORDS the team that complements their person the best and accumulates the most points gets a prize or immunity which you will find out later what it does. Okay begin!

Romano: *blank face* What the FUCK am I doing here?

Sakura: Naruto has a great…sense of humor?

+1 point for Naruto team.

Feliciano: Fratello, say nice things about me!

Romano: Why the fuck would I do that you dumb bastard?

-1 point from hetalia team.

Japan: Romano- san you have to say thing like Italy- san is good natured to get points.

+1 point from hetalia team.

Sakura: Naruto…Has cool jutsu!

+1 point for Naruto team.

Naruto: Dattebayo! Thanks Sakura!

Romano: This game suck the only good thing about my fratello is that he can cook.

+1 point from hetalia team.

Antonio: See Romano your getting it. You can also insult the other players team member to take away points from the other team.

Romano: Well that blonde idiot is obviously retarded. Who wears an orange jumpsuit. It reminds me a sweet potatoes…which is just another potatoes… which I hate! which is gross Damn potatoes!

-1 point for Naruto team.

Romano: This is my kind of game.

Romano: His hair's a rip off of dragon ball Z super sayain goku!

-1 point for Naruto team.

Romano: Dattebayo is a stupid word, which makes him even more stupid.

-1 point for Naruto team.

Naruto: Hey I..

Romano: Wait I'm not done, Ninja Bastard your fly is open exposing your tiny junk.

Naruto: What *looks down* my fly isn't open! Dattebayo!

Romano: But you looked down which means you agreed to having tiny junk, Where's my -1 point you asses

Slightly confused yet amazed at his Italian brilliance of pwnage the people in the mysterious box above the crowd that controlled everything gave Romano the point.

-1 point for Naruto team.

Sakura: This would be so easier if you were sasuke.

-1 point for Naruto team.

Sakura: Oh come on I meant Naruto is just as cool as sasuke!

…. -1 point for Naruto team.

Naruto: Sasgay has the hair of a ducks ass! Don't compare us Im not angsty! * Smiles redundantly *

Hinata: ….Naruto's smile….*Blushes… pass out* because that makes her in character.

akura: It's SasUKE you idiot

-1 point for Naruto team.

Naruto: Oh come on!1! I'm full of cool things. Like..Like

Japan: Kurama… the fox demon…..a rip off of yu yu hakasho's Fox demon…

-1 point for Naruto team.

Naruto: I didn't name him Mashashi did talk to him.

Japan: he made you a *coughGarystucough* possessed ninja.

-1 point for Naruto team.

Sakura: Well, that boy is obviously gay!

Man voice: …we in the box are confused about who the last question is addressing and therefore throwing it out, because we can. The game is over the results Team Naruto: - 7 points Team Hetalia 1 points

The winner is Hetalia team and the character that won immunity with the most comments is **Romano **congradulations you wont be in the next round! A big thank you to every one for playing.

Romano: Fuck Immunity where is my prize damn it!

Antonio : *Strip dances to the Macarena*

Man voice: There's your prize!

Romano -nosebleed-

Sakura: *amazed at Antonio's sexiness but not enough to admit he's hotter than Sasuke*

_On stage:_

Italy: so you like pasta?

Naruto:….I love ramen

Italy: Hmm…Lets lunch *Italy, you sly devil*

Hinata: Still on the floor *don't worry kiba or shino will come get her*

Man Voice: join us for the next round as we continue to verbally abuse each other, till then.

_"They can't be that bad!" ending theme song plays._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

(You have just read some pointless stuff from [CSR] or me, guess who doesn't give a F*ck about the spelling of various things, like sayain and hyuuga hope you enjoyed flames are welcomed! ~)

whip


	2. Chapter 2

Battle 2

Germany / Jirayia

Contestant: Prussia, Francis, Kakashi , and Naruto

_On stage:_

Feliks: "Like what's up and stuff. *sassily shakes head, accompanied with sassy hand movements* I totally love being the announcer for…"They can't be…that bad?" …Like, are you serious that name, sucks…But anyways before they like, totally trash me for saying that, I'd like to introduce the contestants. For team hetalia we have Prussia and France. For team Naruto, say hello to like, Jirayia and Naruto! Like, put your hands together, and clap. Likeliketotallytotally like! Sorry I have Vally Girl Tourette Syndrome."

_Behind Tables:_

Prussia: "Well fuck, the Awesome me is just too damn awesome and with my awesomeness I'm gonna out Awesome all your un- Awesome fools into an awesomtomic oblivion of Awesomeness, *breath* which I rule with an awesome~ iron fist." *is perfectly in character*

Francis: "Mon cher, please tone it down *waves to sexy ladies in the audience, they go nuts* We already know we will win because… *blows kiss to the mysterious box above the crowd* Sexy people always win and it helps when you sleep with the judges."

Man voice: *intercom* "We don't know what you are talking about."

Naruto: "I'm gonna win this time. Believe it!"

Kakashi: "Settle down Naruto we're not out of the woods yet. *that sentence puts him in character if not….* *pulls MOP book from random spot on body.*"

_Onstage: _

Poland: "Like okay everyone, here's the first person. *reads card* He enjoys his quiet time alone, loves dogs and beer he's very serious and likes to study. But watch it, this stoic studious blonde has a slightly dominating air…Slighty? If we're talking about who I think we are, like, he should probably be diagnosed with a serious paraphilia. ROLL THE CLIP!"

_*Movie screen comes down onstage. Two small men appear on the screen, although their faces are blurred out you can see one in a Santa hat and hear the other, in a distorted voice, continuously saying ve~ .*_

Poland: "Before this show, I dug up some dirt on this guy like, So dirty!"

_On the screen: _

Poland: "Can you tell me what he like, asked for?"

Distorted voice of Finland: *very manly* "he" *whimper* "he…asked for …PORN! SO MUCH and most of it was illegal. But I got it, cause…he was a good boy that year."

Poland: "Like, thanks Santa!Finland."

Distorted voice of Finland: "Hey!"

Poland: *Next person.* "And why did he tie you up?"

Distorted voice of Italy: *A chipmunk voice, preferably Alvin* "He said I was being a bad boy, a very bad boy, and that I deserved to be punished…without lube."

Poland: "OMGAWD! The horror." *shuts off video* "The Identities of Finland and Italy will be kept a secret but anyway, please welcome to the stage Ludwig Beilsmuck."

Crowd:*boos* "Crazy dictator!"

Germany: _…not this again... *sits in chair on stage* _Ummm…hi?

Crowd:*angry glares*

Poland: "Okay everyone, lets like, put our hands together for the next totally old man. A toad hermit of age, what a sec, like, a real hermit? Eww! A real one, this guy is totally as bad as the last. Obviously his lack of like, interaction with woman has turned him into an undesirable pervy old crusty man, but on the plus side, he's like, a ninja, who woulda thought! He'll protect you any day, as long as you've got a huge pair of knockers and the perfect body, real or like, totally plastic. Like, here he is, the Ninja that is totally a hermit, Jirayia!"

Crowd:*boos* Hermit Pervert!

Germany: _At the least people don't call me that one…anymore.._

Jirayia: "I am NOT a HERMIT. However I do have a healthy appreciation of women, I'm not obsessed and therefore not a pervert either."

Poland: "Like sit down already, take it away voice in the sky."

Man voice: *intercom* "It is I, the ruler of the show. You know the rules, gain a point for every good comment, and lose a point for every negative comment. Insult the other character for their own point deduction!…Let us….BEGIN!1!"

Prussia: "Mien bruderlien is AWESOME!…Not as much as me though."

+1 point for Hetalia team.

France: "He's…Very talented in bed, no."

+1 point for Hetalia team.

Naruto: "The Greatest sensei!"

+1 point for Naruto team.

Kakashi: "I'm hurt Naruto *Angst* but, he is a great author".

+1 point for Naruto team.

Germany: "Bruder…I..didn't know you felt that way…"

Prussia: "I know you didn't west, but you know now…" *some type of germancest taking place?*

Naruto: *twitch* "We can't lose to those losers. I must avenge myself from the last round…"

Kakashi: "Careful Naruto you're resembling a certain emo angsty teen we all know and slightly love to an extent."

Naruto: "Right Kaka- sensei! Watch this *Centerfold jutsu* …Hi boys *wink*" *feminine shemale appears*

Germany: Slight blush

France: - Slight boner- *hidden by table*

Prussia: "Why, the fuck, is the table levitating on this side?"

Jirayia: -nosebleed-

Poland:…."Like whatever, you're not the first boy to cross gender here." *snaps fingers* "tada! Fem!Poland Bitchaz!"

Kakashi: … *continues reading book* "What was the point of that Naruto?"

Fem! Naruto: "This proves that he is a pervert! Staring at my young, lovely, cloud covered body!

-1 point for Naruto and Hetalia team."

Kakashi: "Well it had the same effect on Jirayia so we lot a point to Naruto."

Germany: *regain control* "…You're not my type, I was just momentarily shocked."

Fem! Naruto: …Whatever!

Prussia: "The AWESOME me refuses to lose to a un awesome rip off of sailor moon! You, Pervert hermit, You are not awesome."

-1 point for Naruto team.

Jirayia: "Not! A hermit!"

France: "…How do you know that anime?"

Fem!Poland: "Like, dude even I know Sailor moon, chicks in stylish miniskirts jumping around, ring like, some bells?"

Fem!Naruto: "That last sentence about being awesome shouldn't even count!"

Prussia: *ignores* "The Awesome me knows everything! Like how the toad hermit has not been laid in centuries!"

-1 point for Naruto team.

France:..That's sad mon cher, very sad.

Naruto:…I looked up to you!

-1 point for Naruto team.

Jirayia: It's not true I swear, I can get laid any day I want! I swear! Everybody wants me. Everybody! I'm just to good for them. They want me, they all do. Tsunade, Anko *rambling*

Prussia: The awesome me thinks someone protest too much.

Kakashi: I'm tired of this.*puts book down* Mangecko Sharingan GENJUTSU…

*completely dark space*

Fem!Poland: Like, where the hell am I I I I I I *echoing*

Ghostly Voice: Poe-Land….Poe-Land, do you hear me?

Fem!Poland: -_- Like yeah, I'm not deaf , What?

Prussia: Nothing, I just wanted to know if you could hear me, were the hell are we?

Germany: I think we are in an illusion of some sort.

France: Are there sexy ladies in here? If not I would like to leave, it's dark.

Girl voice: I'm in here. *light comes on to reveal short red haired girl with pig tails and a freckles and pale skin yet, completely beautiful and flawless*

Fem!Poland…Ugh *horrified* A ginger.

Prussia: *gasp* Back soulless demon. Back! *waves hands wildly*

France:…A girls a girl even when she's soulless *winks to ginger*

Germany: Do you ever think with your brain, and not your dick?

France: *thinks*…no, my genitalia is my brain. And it's saying France would like to Fornicate.

Girl: That's great!, *Waves wildly to get attension* my name is Mary sue…and I control everything, now all of you make out.

_Prussia un awesomely grabs Fem!Poland and begins to strip her/him to his/her distress. France happily locks lips with Germany which causes him to shudder from the repulsiveness. Mary stands and watches, breathing heavily and enjoying every orgasmic hetalia male on male on shemale moment. The four of them scream in horror as a bed appears randomly and they advance on each other in it…except France he is squealing with delight._

_Onstage:_

_Anyone on stage that was part of the hetalia cast is now standing completely still, but like random clock work they scream one after another for some odd reason._

Prussia: -Awesome screaming- *eye twitching*

Naruto: *covering ears* Kaka-sensei what did you do to them.

Fem!Poland: -Fem!screaming-

Kakashi: the forbidden art of crack, Mary-no-genjutsue.

Germany: -Manly wailing-

Jirayai:…So…who wins?

France: -Honhonhon…*moan*-

Naruto : …*twitch* e_e I just wanna go home now…

Man Voice: *intercom*…Well, this is interesting….Hetalia team is unable to participate due to forced over erotic fantasies, thus, Naruto team wins by default….and Immunity goes to *drumroll* Naruto! Congradulations kid! Now all of you ninjas off my set! Somebody fix the broken Nations, gahwd!

Kakashi: *Kai*

Pussia: *faceplant floor* "…Not… awesome." *twitches…faints*

Fem!Poland: *fetal position rocking back and forth* Must like stay awake…totally must , or Marysue will rape me, Like, totally Violate me Like like Totally. LIET, hold me!1! *falls over*

Germany:…well, it wasn't that bad…*lies to self* *eye twitches*

France: I know, was it good for you, it was great for me, mon cher we should do this again sometime. *wink*

Germany: *picks up Prussia* If I ever see you within 69 miles of Me, I WILL _cut_! Your [Beep] off. *exits building*

France…there's nothing wrong with exercising your brain…

Manvoice: That's a wrap!

"_They can't be that bad!" ending theme song plays_.

.

.

.

.

(A Mary sue ginger…and they said it couldn't be done! Guess who doesn't give a F*uck about the spelling of various things, like mangekyou sharingan and Beilschmidt. hope you enjoyed, flames are welcomed! ~ oh yeah, I've got nothing against gingers I just love the stereotype )


	3. Chapter 3

Battle 3

?

Contestants: Spain, Canada, Itachi, and Neji

_Onstage:_

Kiba: "Yahoooo! Welcome to *_They can't be that bad*_!"

Akamaru: *arf*

_English Subtitles: What up dog! No awesome pun intended._

Kiba: "That's right, good boy Akamaru! Today is a special day because guess what?"

Akamaru: *arf arf*

_English Subtitles: "How the hell should I know?"_

Kiba: "That's right; we're doing an amazing special! But aside from that there are still four contestants. From Hetalia, Antonio and-"

Akamaru: *Arf*

_English Subtitles: _" _B!tch! I didn't say nothing about an awesome special."_

Kiba: "God job boy, and from Naruto, Itachi and Neji."

Spain: *waves* "Hola Amigos!"

That Maple eating guy: "-inaudible dialogue-" *waves*

In Crowd: _Romano: "_Who the hell is that?" _France_: "What did he say?" _Ino_: "What's going on, is this the special?" _Feliciano: "_Where's Toni-nii chan's partner?" _America_: "Like dude, Spain's trying a one on two thing! Go Spain!" _Sakura_: "Wasn't he the announcer last time?"

_Onstage:_

Itachi: … *strides to table, takes off Akatsuki hat and smirks sexily into camera one* "…" *1million fan girls swooned*

Neji: …*coolly sits behind table next to Itachi, brushes hair back from shoulder in a nonchalant fashion, then gazes into camera two*…*1 million more fan girls swooned*

Kiba: "Okay, Take it away man!"

Man Voice: "Welcome to the Special of _*They can't be that bad!*, _on today's show instead of lovingly appreciating and bashing a character with words, the contestants will be given clues to figure out what character is behind the lovely screen on stage, ready, great, Go!

_English Subtitles_:

_Cool sfx *dum dum dum* An Awesome black silhouette of a un- awesome person behind an awesome white screen appears on the awesome onstage. The crowd stares in awe, many amazed at the awesomeness of the stage sfx subtitles or the cool lights and shit. _

Black box above the crowd that controls everything or (BATE) for short:

"Who the hell, is in charge of the English subtitles."

"..A Gilbert Beilschmidt sir."

"…After the show…fire him."

"Yes sir."

Kiba: "Okay people, you have thirty seconds to guess the character behind the screen before the next clue. Every wrong guess adds up until you reach the limit of 3 wrong guesses. At the end of each clue the person with the most wrong guesses is automatically eliminated! _*all awesome lights on him_* your first clue is-".

Akamaru: *Bark!*

_English Subtitles: _"_When the hell! Are you gonna feed me?"_

Kiba: "Good boy! 30 seconds on the clock! "

Spain:…."Que amigo? No hablo…puppy."

_English Subtitles: I am a Spanish idiot. _

Kiba: "Uhg, in case you didn't hear him like, Mr. Deaf over here, Akamaru said *the person behind the screen that you are staring at, has what most would call, a slight weight problem.*"

Akamaru: *arf*

_English Subtitles: "I'm a piss on this stage if you don't feed my awesome ass soon!"_

Kiba: "That's okay Akamaru, I understand you!"

Neji: "hmmm…" _I could use Byakugan…_

Kiba: "Ha Hyuuga! Using my random newly acquired ninja technique called esp., I know that you want to use your byakugan, but guess what! Tellem voice!"

Man voice: "Due to the recent lawsuits, any ninja on the game trying to use a blood line trait will be, for entertainment purposes, shot." *Window opens in box above crowd* *red dot appears on the back of Neji's head* "So go for it kid."

Neji: "I'll pass."

Spain: *After a moment of intense thinking*… I know, it's America!

Kiba: "…ooo OHO- so close but no puppy chow."

Spain: -1 point.

Crowd: _America: _*Throws extra large coke at stage* "Come on, I'm not FAT!1!" *picks up popcorn bucket, begins eating for comfort.*

Akamaru: *Arf arf*

_English Subtitles: _"_Chow?…WHERE! I'm friggin hungry…guess I'll just chase my tail for a minute but when I'm done there better be some awesome chow here!"_

Itachi: *thinking* _Ninja aren't fat…*light bul- I mean… flash bomb * unless they're from that one clan…now, what was the name of those fat asses? "_…_"_

Maple syrup?: -_Unreadable thoughts_-

(BATE): "Who the _hell _is that… next to Spain?"

"We don't know sir…want us to take him out." *loads AWP rifle, aims through black window of room*

"…No, not now…. wait till commercial."

Neji: *thinking* _It might be chouji…*looks around* he's not in the crowd, but what if I'm wrong…. Then I won't seem to be the genius that I are, or worse I'll have less air time….I can't let that happened…should I use my Byak-_

Kiba: "Neji's gonna do it!" *Bang*

*Neji slumps over in chair*

Crowd: _Tenten_: "Nejijijijiji! Noooo." _Lee: "_What's wrong tenten?" _Tenten: "_Lee? They just killed Neji!"Gui_: "_tis but a flesh wound, he'll be back up in no time."

Kiba: "Remember kids, cheaters never win…or live apparently."

Itachi:*thinking, not paying the slightest attention*…_Was it, Akali…zo..? No that's dumb. And I can't have fan girls thinking I'm dumb. Maybe akimbo…di..?_

*Neji's chair turns into a trap door, which he slides down.*

Maple leaf: *covered in blood because he was sitting beside him* -unnoticed screaming-

Spain: *more undistracted intense Spanish thinking* Aye, It's …Russia?

_English Subtitles: _"_I'm so un-awesome, I wish I were Prussia, he wouldn't have said Russia like I just did."_

Crowd: _Lithuania_: "Come to think of it, where is Russia? I knew I felt strangely at peace…?"

_Poland: *_clamped to liet* "Like, he totally went to the bathroom, after like, Latvia did._" Estonia: "_LLAATTVVIAA!_" _

Kiba: "Strike two my foreign friend."

Spain: -1 point.

_*Ding Ding*_

Itachi: *thinking* _Akimi…row…Akami…coew….Damn you, fat ass Akimichi ninjas!…Oh, I got it…now what's his first name? *_thinking face swoons girls in audience_*_

Akamaru: *arf arfarf*

_English Subtitles: Sooo….Where the hell my food at? That's it, I'ma piss, on this floor._

Kiba: "That's right boy it's time for the next clue and…the elimination of *pause for dramatic effect*

SPAIN, that foreign guy with the nice tan."

Spain: "I lost?"

Kiba: "Yep, good bye."

*Spain's chair turns into a trap door, which he slides down*

Spain: "Wai-" *swoosh*

Akamara: *bark*

_That poor pale blind kid and un- awesome Spaniard are eliminated. But I'm still hungry and tempted to pee on the floor..._

Kiba: Right boy, and now there is one contestant. Itachi for the win, can you guess who is behind the screen?

Maple tree: *desperate waving* -unheard protest-

*Bang*

(BATE): "I said WAIT till commercial! Who shot?"

"Sorry sir, I slipped."

*Maple boy's chair turns into a trap door, which he slides down*

Akamaru: *whining* *covered in blood*

_English Translations: Oh shit, my fur turned red?…I didn't know I had color changing powers. Damn I'm one awesome dawg!_

Itachi: "…." * Still knee deep in un-sexual thoughts about his brother I mean no, he got therapy for that. Suddenly the answer came to him, like a shuriken to the eye* "That fat ass choji Akamichi."

_*_thinking_*Haha I win!_

Kiba: *shocked* "…um…well…"

_In the middle of the crowd, on the top of a flight of stairs that parts the seats and leads to the snack and merchandise room through double doors. Where just upon finishing his loading up of many snacks from every kiosk to eat throughout the game ,a fat ass boy stands in the door way. In slow motion a cup of soda similar to America's but a bit larger falls from his hands and lands on an unfortunately Stupid nation. Buckets of half eaten fried chicken and popcorn slide through his greasy fingers as empty candy bar wrappers fall out of his pockets and blow away in the random breeze from an air conditioner. __At a much needed time like this, an epic opera classical music song comes on as the boy runs down the stairs, sweat pouring like tears from his face. A quarter down the stairs and more than half way out of breath the fat boy…_

(BATE): "Tell Gilbert if he wants to keep his job, he better make subtitles and not long ass monologues."

"Yes sir."

"And tell him to turn off that _shitty,_ yet epic, opera music, we're losing ratings!"

"Yes sir."

*milimoments later*

Crowd: _Angry Austria: _"What the [bleep] my hair and clothes!" _Hungary: _"Roddy!"

_English Translation: Diva: "Oh no! my bitch ass got wet for once in my life." Psycho: "Oh no! I'm flipping a bitch over my ex who doesn't care about me like Prussia could." _

Choji: "I'm not fat" *runs down stairs* "Human boulder!"

_English Translation: "I'm in denial…look at me try to run only to….Get…Fatter"_

Gilbert: "What. The. Fuck! That is…ninja's are not awesome" -awesome laughing-

Akamaru: *whimper* -runs-

_English Translation: I'm getting the heck outta here, forget food, I'll piss on the floor at home._

Itachi: *thinking in chair* _Shit… *_deer in the headlight face_* "…_meep_"_

_English Translation: That fat ass kid is going to crush meee!_

_*bone crushing noises*_

Sasuke: "That's my turf you Fa-"

Choji: -glare-

Sasuke: "I mean…it's cool, revenge is so last year anyways, thanks for the help choji." *angst* *thinking* _You fat ass! Now what do I angst over…my secret relationship with Naruto…that I deny?_

Kiba: "…Well. Akamaru? Boy where are you?"

Akamaru: -eating chicken on stairs-

_English Translation: I told you I was hungry. Now I have to eat chicken off the floor…like some dirty animal!_

Kiba: Well, I guess there's no winner for the special….so what do we do with the $500,000.00 prize check.

Man voice: *intercom* "Put it back in the stash…I feel lawsuits coming on again…."

Kiba: Akamichi- sensei, you can come from behind the screen.

Chouza: Who won? Who guessed me?

Choji: Dad?

Chouza: You won Choji? I'm so proud of you. Let's go out to eat!

Hungary: DIE! *clomps both with Frying pan they conveniently fall down chair trap door with crushed Itachi* "No one messes with roddy but me!" *walks away*

Kiba: "…" *blank face* "Well I hope everyone enjoyed this Special of *They can't be that bad!*, Come on boy, let's get the hell outta here…"

Akamaur: *bark*

_English subtitles: "I leave when I'm ready to leave…." -grabs chicken leg- "I'm ready to leave." *leaves with Kiba*_

"_They can't be that bad!" ending theme song plays_.

.

.

Wait…

Tech crew: *opens sound room door* "Prussia sir."

Prussia: "What un- awesome person."

Tech crew: -_- "Your Fired…" *walks away*

Prussia: "Hey Wha-"_They can't be that bad!" ending theme song plays_.

.

.

.

.

(Guess who doesn't give a F*ck about the spelling of various things, like Akamichi/Akimichi, or Byakugan. hope you enjoyed some more randomness from CSR or me. Flames are welcomed~ but then again why .) oh yeah translations :…."Que amigo? No hablo…puppy = What friend, I don't speak puppy?


End file.
